futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Week of Tears (The Fate of the Universe)
The Week of Tears (April 9-15, 2018)' '''was the single most deadly week in human history by sheer numbers. Around 104 million people died in total, as a result of ISIS and Al-Qaeda terrorist attacks that rocked the world, as well as the 4/11 nuclear exchange between North Korea and China. Timeline of the Week of Tears All times are in '''GMT/UTC '(with local time in brackets). Monday, 9 April 2018 * 1:14 pm '''(2:14 pm in France): 63 suicide bombers detonate bombs at the base of the Eiffel Tower, causing it to fall down. 12,195 casualties and 56,889 injuries are reported. * '1:27 pm '(2:27 pm French time): Both the Louvre, the Arc de Triomphe, and the Versailles Palace explode, leaving 67,814 dead and 412,039 people injured. * '1:31 pm: '''ISIS claims responsibility for the French attacks, and warns "Watch out. More will come soon". Tuesday, 10 April 2018 * '''12:12 am '(8:42 am North Korea time): After a bloody battle claiming 96,000 lives, the city of Chongjin in North Korea falls to Chinese forces. Wednesday, 11 April 2018 * '''3:38 am (12:08 pm North Korea time): 'The 4/11 Nuclear Exchange begins with Kim Jong Un giving the go-ahead for the launching of North Korean nuclear missiles. * '''3:40 am '(12:40 pm South Korea time): North Korean nuclear missiles hit Seoul, as well as some South Korean military bases. 3 million are killed instantly. * '3:41 am '(12:41 pm South Korea and Japan time, 11:41 am in China): North Korean nuclear missiles hit Pusan, Shenyang, Dalian, and Fukuoka. An estimated ~4 million die. * '3:42 am '(12:42 pm Japan time, 11:42 am in China): Nuclear missiles hit Kyoto, Kobe, and Osaka. Around ~13 million die, while fallout makes the Kinai region of Japan uninhabitable. Meanwhile, 100 Chinese nuclear missiles are deployed, targeting North Korean cities and military installations. * '3:43 am '(11:43 am China time, 12:13 pm in North Korea): North Korean nuclear weapons explode in Beijing and Qingdao almost simultaneously with Chinese nuclear weapons exploding in 99 North Korean cities, towns and military installations (the 1 other nuclear missile malfunctioned and detonated 12 kilometers from Tianjin. Chinese casualties number 13 million, while North Korean casualties run to about 22 million, or 85% of the North Korean population. North Korean missiles also hit Tokyo, killing another 10 million. * '3:45 am '(11:45 am China time): Nuclear missiles hit Nanjing, Hangzhou, and Shanghai. 14 million die. * '3:46 am '(11:46 am Chinese and Filipino time): North Korean nukes hit Guangzhou and Manila, killing another 9 million. The entire island of Guam sinks into the Pacific Ocean after two North Korean missiles (one aiming for Guam and one malfunctioning nuke aiming for Midway Island) hit the island. * '3:51 am '(5:51 pm April 10 in Hawaii, 6:51 pm April 10 in Alaska): North Korean nuclear missiles hit the cities of Honolulu, Hilo, Anchorage, Nome, and Juneau. ~2 million die. * '3:55 am '(7:55 pm April 10 PDT): Nuclear missiles hit Seattle, Portland, San Francisco, Berkeley, Los Angeles, Long Beach, Sacramento, San Diego, Las Vegas, and Phoenix. Military installations hit include Area 51 in Nevada. 2 malfunctioning nuclear bombs explode over Vancouver and Tijuana respectively (these nukes were headed for Boise and Denver respectively). Around ~22 million die. * '3:58 am '(1:58 pm Eastern Siberian time,): Spontaneous malfunctions with North Korean launch systems lead to the three remaining nuclear weapons launched at Vladivostok, Kharbarovsk, and Petropavlovsk-Kamchatskiy. 1 million die, and the UoE declares war on North Korea immediately. Thursday, 12 April 2018 Friday, '''13 April 2018 Saturday, 14 April 2018 Sunday, 15 April 2018 Category:The Fate of the Universe Category:Nuclear warfare Category:Terrorism Category:Events Category:Conventional Warfare